1. Field Of The Invention
The invention is a method of lubricating a railroad wheel flange in contact with the gage face of a rail. The method relies on an aqueous lubricating composition comprising two polyoxyalkylene glycols, one a synthetic thickener and the other a synthetic lubricating oil.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Trackside (wayside) applicators are used to apply lubricant to curved rail in order to reduce friction between a wheel flange and the rail. A pump in the trackside applicator is mechanically activated as a train passes and an amount of lubricant is applied to the gage face. The gage face is the term used in the art for the vertical rail surface engaging the wheel flange that is not the top, running surface of the rail.
It has been found that the application of lubricant to straight (tangent) rail is also cost effective. The benefits include fuel saving, improved wheel and rail wear and fewer derailments.
Trackside (wayside) applicators are now being supplemented with locomotive mounted applicators which run on trucks drawn along the track. These on-board applicators apply lubricant to the rail gage face. S. Kumar U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,600 et al. discloses an Intelligent On-Board Rail Lubrication System For Curved And Tangent Track.
There is a need in the art for lubricants for use in on-board rail gage face applicators.